


Walk Tall, My Son

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: “I love you,” Regis didn’t say.“I’ll see you later,” he couldn’t say.“Stand tall, my son,” he did say.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Walk Tall, My Son

**Author's Note:**

> 88\. I'll see you later

“I love you,” Regis didn’t say. 

“I’ll see you later,” he couldn’t say. 

“Stand tall, my son,” he did say.

It was a long, sleepless night deciding what his final words to his son should be. There were so many things he wanted to say, but there was little time and he could not have Noctis suspect anything out of the ordinary. This was the best that he could come up with that would sound like a normal parental piece of advice but would hopefully resonant greater meaning in the future. 

Stand tall. Stay strong. Be the leader I know you will be. Be the bigger (better) person. 

Sending his son off was the hardest thing he had ever done. He refused to let the tears threatening his eyes fall, but he did force Noctis into a stiff hug. Noctis used to adore hugs, but the older and more rebellious he got, the more he resisted these small affections due to the limited larger presentations. Sadly, he wanted more than what Regis could offer him. A father who could tuck him into bed each night and take him out for ice cream with each good report card. A father who would be there for many years to come and who would be there to watch him marry the person he chose to live his life with. But these were things Regis could not give. There had already been tension between them over the drain the crystal put on his health, but now Regis was at the end of his rope. What would Noctis do if he knew that he was giving up like this? Clarus assured him this was the best decision. It would assure that Noctis had the chance to fulfill his destiny and save them all. But how would Noctis look back on him?

It was a thought that would have kept him up for nights, if he had more than one left. 

“Walk tall, my son,” he said with conviction. Make me proud.

Noctis stepped back a step and gave him an odd look. Regis wondered if he was going to ask something, but he just mumbled, “Yeah. See you.”

Ignis made a fist over his chest and bowed. “We will watch over him, your majesty.”

Regis had no doubt of that. He met the advisor’s eyes, then the shield’s. “I am entrusting him into your care. Do not let me down.”

“Over my dead body,” Gladiolus said. 

Regis gave a wry smile. That would make Clarus proud. Regis bowed his own head. They turned and climbed into the Regalia he himself had once ventured off in. 

May the gods watch over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have grammarly and even it knows the tone is sad :(


End file.
